


Get Going

by FoxyEgg



Series: Arthur Hastings: The Human Disaster :) [2]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Best Friends, Conversations, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Tags Contain Spoilers, pastry, so much ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: Arthur is better than ever, so is Sally.





	Get Going

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES WITH MORE IMPULSIVE SHINANIGENS!   
THIS FINNA BE MY PRACTICE!  
THIS FINNA BE A SERIES!  
THIS FINNA BE FUN!
> 
> This finna be my thanks for all of the support for Impulsive! <3

Arthur has been recovering just fine, physically and mentally. Verloc got fucked up by the downers that the gang helped escape. They don’t know if he made it or if he died; frankly, they don’t care. Wellington was changing for the better slowly and life was good.

Fran chided, “what did I say about putting pressure on your legs, Aurthur Hastings?!”

“Don’t do it,” Arthur laughed back, seeking into the kitchen and stealing some pastries that Watts was making, shoving them into his messenger bag.

Watts yelled after him, “have a great day!”

Arthur waved as he jumped through a large window landing in the back yard and jumping the white picket fence.

“Hey Arthur,” Sally greated, having a bundle strapped to her chest.

“Hi Salamander,” he then turned to the white bundle, “hello Gwen.”

“How’s life since the rescue?”

“Bonkers! Everyone is noticing me now. My anxious side is cowering in fear and my ego is sucking the attention in. How about you? Any new businesses?”

“No, still working with Joy for the few that want it or need it. Well, I’m thinking about going into more chemistry, you know? Broaden my horizon,” she said, sweeping her hand across the sky.

“Are you still continuing to make Blackberry?”

“Nope, I realized it was way too addictive-”

“Once you pulled your head out of your arse,” Arthur cut in.

“No not- okay, fine, you’re right, but-”

“Ah-ha!”

“But,” she held out her finger, “you have to say it nicer.”

“Okay.” Arthur tapped his chin. “How about you pulled the elongated stick out of your brain that stretched to your ass out?”

“Is that the best I’m going to get?”

“Mhm!” Arthur nodded.

“Sure.”

The duo sat down on the stone of a fountain. Sally unrolled Gwen out of her blanket and passed her to Arthur.

“Oh, she’s so precious,” Arthur gasped, smiling and waving his fingers at the baby.

“I’ve decided to let you be her uncle, if you want to of course.”

“No way!”

“Yeah,” Sally grinned.

“I’ll be her family,” Arthur whispered, nodding excitedly at Sally’s content facial expression. “Ah, I brought you this, kudos to Watts for making these.” Arthur pulled out a wrapped pastry from his bag. “Careful, it’s warm.”

They were bitty triangles of golden pastry bread with sweet, thick, all natural honey inside.

“Wow, these are amazing! Send my complements to Watts.”

Just as the two finished their tasty treats, Gwen started to cry.

“Awe, she sounds tired, I should probably get going,” Sally clicked her tounge.

Arthur handed Gwen back to Sally. “It was awful fun talking to you, see you soon?”

“Of course, Arthur,” Sally answered, wrapping Gwen back up.

Arthur stuck his hand out. “Two Musketeers?”

“Two Musketeers.” Sally nodded, shaking the outstretched hand.

Arthur waved and turned around as Sally did the same, walking in opposite directions.

“Oh, Arthur! Tell everyone I said hi,” Sally yelled behind her.

Arthur nodded and did a thumbs up while walking backwards.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reason these are called shorts-


End file.
